Journey Of Scientific Stupidity
by The Darkness Run-Away
Summary: In which Jack goes on an journey to learn the difference between "fog" and "mist" with his summer-spirit girlfriend . . . at least until the autumn and spring spirits join in on their adventure of the elements! And what's this? People are being changed into blubbering toddlers? JackXOC / WinterXSummer and OCXOC / SpringXAutumn AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first (published) RotG story, so please, no flames! Any flames shall be sent to Mrs. Clause to work her cookie oven!**

**Summary: In which Jack goes on an adventure to learn the difference between "fog" and "mist" with his summer-spirit girlfriend. At least until the autumn and spring spirits join in on their adventure of the elements! And what's this? People are being changed into blubbering toddlers?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS FANFICTION AND MY OCs.**

"Hurry up, Jack!" a young girl shouted, her red side ponytail floating gently in the wind.

"You could of at least given me a head start!" Jack laughed, trying to speed ahead of his girlfriend.

The two spirits flew through the air happily as they normally did, laughing and racing until they reached their destination. Even though they represented the exact opposite seasons, the immortal teens somehow feel deeply in love. Opposites attract, as they say.

The two glided on the Northern and Southern winds, considering those were the only two they could control- Western winds were controlled by autumn spirits and the Eastern was controlled by spring.

The two flew until they noticed a strange hole in a field. When the two lowered themselves, they found the hole belonged to none other then E. Aster Bunnymund, the Guardian of Hope.

"Looks like the Easter Kangaroo forgot to close one of his holes." Jack joked. Suvi tried her best to stifle back a laugh, and ended up failing miserably.

"C'mon," Jack insisted. Suvi looked at the boy with a worried look on her face.

"Are you sure this is okay?"

Jack smirked evilly, "Are you _scared_ of that overgrown Australian ferret?" he chuckled.

The girl fumed, heat began radiating off her body. "I am _**NOT **_afraid!" she snapped, quickly sliding down the rabbit hole. Jack soon followed the girl, laughing peacefully as he slid down the hole and into the quaint town of Burgess. The two found that they were surrounded by Bunny's walking eggs, each trying to hide themselves underneath the tall grass or a newly green bush.

"I almost forgot it's the day before Easter," Jack admits sheepishly. He almost never forgot Easter, but he had been spending so much time with Suvi that time passed by in a flash.

"Hey Suvi, want to see something funny?"

Even though she was officially two years older then him (she died at 16, and he was just about to turn 15), Suvi always had a new child-like approach about his jokes and tricks he played on the guardians. She nodded happily, electric-crimson eyes filled with determination and eagerness.

With a smile, Jack waved his staff over the town. Within seconds, a light layer of snow began to cover the ground, stopping almost right after it started.

"Bunnymund is going to be _fumed_!" Suvi said in between her joyful laughter.

"Snow _always _makes an Easter hunt better!" Jack said jokingly. That's when an idea struck the female fire spirit.

"Jack, can you create fog?"

Jack stared at the girl, confused. "What's that?"

Suvi rolled her eyes- of course he wouldn't know what mist was, considering it was a warmer type of element. She began to heat the snow, causing it to evaporate and make warm steam.

"Whoa!" Jack said, eyes dazzling in curiosity. "That's not just fake stuff used in horror movies?"

"Nope!" she cheered, putting her hands on her hips to show dominance. "This is called 'steam', a close cousin of fog!"

Jack looked at the spirit curiously. "Well, what's the difference?"

"That's simple, Jack! Steam is caused by heated water changing to gas, and fog is caused by . . ."

The teens stood there for a moment, pondering on what on earth could even _cause_ fog.

"I've got nothing!" she admitted, hands thrown up in defeat.

"Maybe we should ask one of the other Guardians?" he suggested.

"Yes, let's do that!" she said in determination.

The couple then sped off, not noticing the two petite figures that followed close behind.

* * *

**Was that cute or what? Probably not, but oh well!**

**Should I continue this little adventure of the elements or what? Please review or PM me if you think I should!**

**Oh, and this is a crack story, in case you didn't know.**


	2. A note for people who give a crap :D

Me: THIS IS NOT A THING SAYING I'M GOING ON HIATUS (i hate when good authors do that ._.|| . . .)

Kuri: To sum up why Darkness been **'dead'** for the past 'who-knows-how-long', is because she got grounded-

Me: **BUT NO WORRIES, BECAUSE TODAY I'M GETTING MY LAPTOP BACK** _*currently on mom's computer*._ I don't feel comfortable writing stories on my mom's computer, so yeah! Otherwise I would have updated a LOT by now (Hahaha, oopps?).

Hotaru: This week she only has one more full school day tomorrow, half-days on wendsday and thursday, and** NO SCHOOL FRIDAY ****_(woot-woot!)_**so she can probably get one or two stories updated by the end of the work week.

Me: If you have any questions, concerns **or suggestions for which stories i should update**, MESSAGE ME~! ;33

_**-D.R. / T.H.**_


End file.
